The invention relates to a guide vane segment for a gas turbine, in particular an aircraft gas turbine, comprising at least a radially outer shroud and a radially inner shroud, which extend along a respective circular arc and together form a ring segment, wherein, in the radial direction, a plurality of guide vanes are disposed next to one another between the outer shroud and the inner shroud in the peripheral direction, the guide vanes being materially joined with the inner shroud and the outer shroud, in particular joined in one piece; wherein, referred to an axial longitudinal direction, the outer shroud comprises an axially forward or leading end face element and an axially rear or trailing end face element, so that the outer shroud and the two end faces form a tub-like profile in longitudinal section, wherein a reinforcement rib assigned to each guide vane is formed on the outer shroud and extends between the two end faces.
Directional indications such as “axial” or “axially”, “radial” or “radially”, and “peripheral” are basically to be understood as referred to the machine axis of the gas turbine, as long as something different does not ensue explicitly or implicitly from the context.
In order to secure guide vane segments of this type in a housing belonging to them in the peripheral direction, it is known to employ pin-type elements (so-called pin locking) or to solder a securing element designed therefor on the guide vane segment, whereby the use of additional components such as securing elements requires additional working steps during assembly.